Titles suck
by LadyAthena2.0
Summary: Oliver Wood meets Harianna Potter, goes through first year with major at was a crap summary sroys better. Luna is now in Harry's year. Maybe dumbledore bashing. T because I'm parinoid,probably ooc. Fem Harry!
1. Chapter 1

**First Fanfic. No Flames.I understand if you think this is complete and utter crap, no need to tell me. Sorry for any grammar and punctuation mistakes, this has not been betad fare warning. One more thing I do Not own Harry Potter or anything else you recognize.**

* * *

Oliver's PoV

I was looking at the newest broom a nimbus 2000 in the quality quidditch supply store. I was going into my third year of Hogwarts and was quidditch captain this year. Suddenly a girl about 11 years old, with bright blue hair pulled back in a braid that reached her butt and dark purple eyes with blue around the edges. She had a petite frame coming up to my elbow, and pale skin. She wore boys cloths several sizes to big held up by hair ties. "What's quidditch" she asked to no in particular. " Quidditch is one of the best sports in the world" I answered.

" hnmm, I don't know footballs pretty amazing too, but then again I've never played quidditch or watched it before, so it might be better, by the way my names Harianna Potter, Harry for short don't call me Harianna or I will hunt you down" she said this all in a casual manner as if talking about the weather.

" My names Oliver Wood, are you going into your first year?" I asked.

"Yup" she said popping the p.

" question why's your hair like that?"

" Because I'm a metamorphigus, what ever that means, and having my hair like this drives my aunt crazy, and she constantly complains about it while I do chores or cook, says I'm some freak, but she says that even when my hair and eyes are normal. Soo".

I was taken aback slightly by this and I started laughing. Harry looked at me as if I were crazy, which in her eyes I probably was."damn, who knew the girl who lived would do her hair weired colors Just to annoy her aunt" I said after I was done laughing.

"To be fair her and uncle Vernon made me sleep in a cupboard when there were two empty bedrooms, and do all the chores while there son Dudley liked to play Harry hunting with his friends, so this a is just a small revenge." She countered

"Why do you stay there" I asked horrified at the thought of someone treating there family that way.

" No where to go" she said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Anyway things have gotten better since I learned that I was a witch, now they avoid me and glare. I also have my own room 's quidditch though?" She asked

"Quidditch is made up of 7 players, one seeker, two beater's, three chasers, and one keeper. There are four balls one snitch, one qauffle, and two bludgers. The chasers try to score the qauffle through one of three hoops the keeper defends the hoops, while the bludgers try to knock people off there brooms the beater's use bats to make sure that doesn't happen. Lastly snitch flies around pitch and is near impossible to see the seeker catches it whichever teams seeker catches it first ends the game,and wins 100 points for there team." I explained. While was talking we had started walking towards the pets emporium.

"Sounds fun, I think I'm going to get a pet, you wanna come help me pick one out?" She asked

"Sure, I would suggest an owl" I said

Ten minutes later she had gotten a snowy owl named Hedwig. She looked at her watch and said" damn it, I'm gonna be late. Bye Oliver see you at Hogwarts".

"bye Harry" I called, but she was already gone.

* * *

 **Tell me if you want it to contiue.**


	2. Chapter 2

Next Chapter. Again has not been betaed, and I sadly do not own the world Harry Potter

* * *

Sorting

Harry's Pov

"Potter, Harianna" I was suddenly snapped out of my thinking about my conversation with Oliver on the families, and how he said he would always be their, then proceeded to semi prove himself by scaring away some second year Slytherins who decided to jump me on my way back from the loo.

I was slightly nervous as I walked up to the raggedy old hat. I sat down and the hat covered my head I heared whispers saying did she say Harianna potter, the girl who lived. I snorted in my head about how weird these people were I'm not that interesting, unless you count that I'm a metamorphogus and have a weired scar.

Suddenly I heard a voice in my head "difficult very difficult, you'd do well in any house truthfully. You've great ambition, and cunning. Your not afraid of hard work, but not loyal to everyone only those who prove themselves true friends. Not a bad mind either, however you'ed be woefully bored their. Plenty of courage. Which house Gryffindor or Slytherin, though the house of snakes would never truely except you" He shouted the last part.

The pair of twins that helped me on the train were dancing in circles and shouting "we got Potter" over and over again. I went to sit down next to Oliver however there were no more seats I was about to go sit next to the Weasly's when Oliver pulled me into his lap in stead. I could feel the other girls glares all except Luna who sat down across from us.

"congratulations Harry"he whispered in my ear

"Thanks Oliver, why am in your lap?" I whispered back blushing.

The food appeared out of nowhere all of a sudden with a small pop. I felt my jaw hit the floor as I stared at the mountains of started laughing at my face.

"What you laughin' at" I asked, even though I already knew

"Just your face, and to answer your question from before there were no more seats." he said while pileiling food on to his plate as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. We finished the meal and I fell asleep in Oliver's lap with my head against his shoulder.

Oliver's PoV

Harry fell asleep with her head against my shoulders. In the great hall, Cho Chang came over from the Ravenclaw table I believe she was a second year now. "Oliver why is she asleep in your lap." She asked putting emphasis on the she. Before I could say anything Luna did "your head is full of warksuperts" she said in her far off tone of voice.

Chang couldn't come up with a retort or perhaps just didn't want to look bad in front of me because she turned and stomped off to Ravenclaw table. Luna started talking with the Weasly twins Fred and George who sat on either side of her after about ten minutes she too fell asleep with her head on one of there shoulders, I could never tell which was which, and they were carrying on the conversation about pranks to pull only now they included how Luna could help them. I was afraid they had decided to make her their official prankster in training, they'd been threatening to do this since last year but i never though it would happen. I was interrupted from my thoughts by Dumbledore telling us that it was time for bed.

"We can't wake them" I said to the twins.

" no we can't "said the twin on the left

" we'll carry them to the dorms" said twin on the right. I nodded my head in agreement and stood up with Harry in my arms bridal style. And we walked towards the we got there I turned towards the twins "

any idea how to get them to the girls dorms" I asked.

"None" one said

"Anyway I don't like how the other girls were looking at them." Said the other

"Your right I agreed, don't we have an extra bed in our dorm?" I questioned. " we do hope there not mad at us when they wake up" they said together. I walked up to our dorms and played Harry gently down on the bed the twins layed Luna down on the opposite then changed into our pajamas and fell asleep.

* * *

Please Review


End file.
